


Stay

by Bead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Baggins of Bag End keeps his promises, or, Wherein, Thorin Underestimates How Stubborn A Hobbit Can Be, And How Oddly Effective That Is.  </p><p>I needed something to keep me occupied on the way home from taking my cat to the vet.  So here ya go, my headcanon for the end of the BOFA and TABA.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning paragraphs, of course, are taken from Thorin's last scene in the book.

"There is more of good than you know, child of the kindly West, some courage and some wisdom, blended into measure. If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold," Thorin's voice broke on "gold," and he took a pained breath, his hands clenching the furs covering him. "It would be a merrier world," he whispered, and held his hand out. Bilbo took it, and instead of clasping it in friendship, he brought Thorin's hand to his lips, his heart breaking. Thorin closed his eyes and his lower lip trembled when he fixed his gaze on Bilbo again. 

"But sad or merry, I must leave it now. Farewell," Thorin breathed, his eyes falling closed. He let his hand slip from Bilbo's grasp. 

As Thorin spoke, his fingers tightened ever so slightly on Bilbo's, his eyes were bright with tears, his expression remarkably free of pain and so full of...full of...he'd never been so handsome, bruised or no, never so peaceful and there was something else...something....

"Farewell," Thorin breathed, his eyes falling closed. He let his hand slip from Bilbo's grasp. 

As Thorin bid him goodbye, as the word was falling from his lips, as his hand slipped away, something large and shining and _angry_ rose in Bilbo's heart, and he leaned forward, cupped Thorin's face, and tapped his cheeks gently to keep him here, keep him awake.

"I will *not* say farewell, oh king," he hissed, and Thorin flinched slightly. They both winced when it hurt him.

"Stop, stop," BIlbo murmured, petting him, just throwing every bit of propriety away, and let himself touch and soothe. "I will not say farewell because I cannot let you go, you see." 

Thorin blinked at him in confusion. "You... _said_ you forgave..." His breath was ragged, labored, troubled, and Bilbo shushed him.

"Yes, of course, I did, you numpty, but..." he choked slightly as a lump rose in his throat, and so lowered his voice to a whisper. "I could not leave you then, and I cannot, cannot let you go now... Can't. Won't. I said I'd see you home, and I mean to do it."

"You...you _did_....Found...the very...door."

"Listen to me; a Baggins would never drop off a....off a.... _friend_ to a half-ruined home and swan away with a a jaunty wave. Not to mention this terrible mess on your doorstep. Why the thought. " He stroked Thorin's hair off his forehead. Thorin looked at him, pained, bewildered and with a tiny, the tiniest, breath of a smile on his face.

"I mean to see you whole and comfortable in Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield. I made a promise. I am a Baggins of Bag End, and that means something. We keep our promises, that we do. Especially to...especially...." He had to stop as his throat closed, and let his smile speak for him.

"Bilbo," Thorin breathed, and BIlbo had to close his eyes against the affection in Thorin's tone. His hand moved weakly on the pallet, and Bilbo reached out and took it. Thorin gave his hand a gentle squeeze, offered a heartbreakingly crooked smile.

"Now then," Bilbo finally managed to say. "Can you hold on for me? Will you? Hang on until I can fetch Gandalf. No farewells...."

Thorin's eyes shone again with tears. "I.....so...Bilbo. Tired. I...."

"Shhh," Bilbo, and bold as brass, kissed his forehead. "I know. I know. But. Can you? Just a bit longer. Please, Thorin." He kissed his forehead again, then his eyelids and cheeks. With each kiss, Thorin took a deeper breath, and when Bilbo pulled away, his eyes were wide with wonder, and tears streamed from his eyes, unheeded.

"Please, please stay," Bilbo murmured, and pressed a soft kiss against Thorin's lips. His heart swelled with relief when Thorin's mouth moved beneath his, a kiss so sweet and clear and perfect that it pierced Bilbo's heart. 

"Bilbo...." Thorin breathed as they parted. "Bilbo." 

"Your word. Stay with me."

Thorin nodded weakly, his eyes never leaving Bilbo's. "My word. But...." he clutched Bilbo's hand. "Stay close."

"Oh, you're stuck with me, now," Bilbo murmured, with one last kiss, thrilled to see a spark of humor, and even better, hope, in Thorin's eyes as he withdrew. 

"Right. Time to start shouting..." he gently disentangled himself from the wounded king, and holding his gaze, backed a few steps away to the tent entrance and hollered for Gandalf at the top of his lungs. 

~~~~~~


End file.
